Elvish Love
by jadesshadow
Summary: It has been 50 years since the Ring was destroyed. One day in Fangorn Forest Legolas is exploring these woods that he has grown to like and then while in side he finds....... Read to find out. R&R. This is my FIRST LOTR story. I hope you like it.
1. A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Elvish Love  
By: She Wolf Demon  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Fated Meeting  
  
Legolas walked lightly in Fangorn Forest, something about this place seemed different from when he had last stepped foot inside 50 years ago. The place was still full of memory, but it had less anger. Was this because of the destruction of the Ring 50 years ago? Yet there was a presence here one he felt that was somewhat familiar.  
  
There was the snap of a branch just behind him. Legolas turned around an arrow in his bow, but only to find a young elven woman, no older than he. She had waist length dark brown hair, she was wearing a dress that was somewhat tattered and torn, it was green like the forest but it did not touch the ground it was just above her ankles which were covered by what looked like knee high boots that were the same color. The flared sleeves of the dress made it look a little more elegant and her hair was tied back like his was, but the most fascinating and beautiful thing about her was her jade green eyes, in his opinion anyways.  
  
The young woman stood there for a moment and the instant Legolas lowered his bow she turned around and fled into the forest. Legolas quickly gave chase; he wanted to know who she was and why she was in Fangorn. A few seconds later he had caught up to her and he grabbed her wrist when she tried to hide behind a tree.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She quickly questioned in Elvish.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. What are you doing in here?" Legolas calmly replied.  
  
The girl heard his name and quit struggling, she looked him over apparently thinking to herself then she replied in the Common Tongue,  
  
"I live here. I think you can be trusted, but just to make sure I will take you to my father." She turned around and began walking deeper and deeper into the woods with Legolas next to her.  
  
While they were walking Legolas looked her over one more time, she was just shorter than he and she was slender, then he realized that he did not know her name.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked in Elvish.  
  
"Lindela."  
  
"Hey what are you doing here in the woods weaponless and without someone else?" He asked switching back over to the Common Tongue.  
  
"Who said I was weaponless?" Lindela said lifting up her skirt a little past here knee and there inside of her knee high boot was a dagger. "I have one in each boot. Just in case."  
  
The rest of the trip was rather quiet and finally they reached a clearing with two Ents in it. The Ents turned around and when they saw Lindela they moved out of the way to show a path covered in brush. Lindela walked though it and then the next thing Legolas saw was a realm very much like his Mirkwood home.  
  
Lindela took him to a large building and she entered it. The building was where the king of this new realm was. Lindela walked up to him, curtsied and said to him in Elvish,  
  
"Father I have brought a visitor, Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood"  
  
"Leave us alone for a few moments... and while you are waiting change out of your 'Adventure Clothes' and into something more proper." The king said to her retreating back.  
  
********  
  
A few moments later Legolas walked out of the Great Hall and Lindela who was now wearing a white dress with flared sleeves, with a skirt that reached the ground, on her forehead was a golden Elvish Tiara, greeted him. When they were walking he noticed that she did not walk tenderly like most barefoot female elves, so he grabbed the hem of her skirt and lifted it up to her ankle and under the skirt were indeed her knee high boots with the daggers still in them. He grinned as Lindela pulled the hem of her skirt of his hand and said,  
  
"You never know." She grinned back at him.  
  
"Why is your tiara gold instead of the traditional silver?" Legolas asked looking at the crown on her forehead.  
  
"I am allergic to silver so I am forced to wear a gold one. In fact all of my jewelry has to be real gold." Lindela said adjusting her tiara absentmindedly.  
  
"I bet you want to know what your father said to me in the Great Hall."  
  
"Actually I don't I figured he would just welcome you because you are the Prince of Mirkwood." Lindela replied.  
  
"So you knew all along." Legolas said smiling at Lindela's cleverness.  
  
"It is a tradition for company to stay for supper. Will you be joining us tonight?" Lindela asked looking at Legolas.  
  
"Yes. I will be." He paused then asked, "Where are all of these elves from?"  
  
"These elves? Some are from Rivendell like my father and me and others come from Mirkwood and yet there are others that even I do not know where they come from. We all worked together to build this beautiful place and the only reason we did it was to help the Ents. We think it is wrong for them to try and control all of the trees by themselves so we helped them and befriended them." Lindela explained looking around her.  
  
"You are not a Woodland Elf?"  
  
"Technically no, my father and I started this whole thing which is how he became the king and me the princess."  
  
"I guess that means you know how hard it is being royal." Legolas said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Yes I mean not long after we started living here my dad told me that I am engaged to someone that I did not even know and I will not know who he is. For all I know I could be engaged to someone here and I will never know it." Lindela said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know what you mean. I am engaged to someone that I don't know and I am not allowed to meet her until my Coronation. I don't know why but I guess that is just how some things work." Legolas replied.  
  
Lindela looked at Legolas and he looked back at her linking their eyes. Legolas looked deeply into her jade green eyes and then as he was lost in her soul something sparked. The spark was small, so small he did not feel it but it was there.  
  
"Hey how about I show you my favorite spot in the whole world." Lindela said breaking their eye contact suddenly like she had become shy.  
  
Legolas smiled and followed her into the woods. A few moments later she had led him to a clearing at the bottom of a gorgeous waterfall. There was a small patch of moss far enough for the waterfall to be spoken over in a clear voice but not far enough so that it could not be heard. Lindela took a seat here and she looked up into the pinkish sky as the sun started to set.  
  
Legolas paused then he took a seat right next to her. They didn't mean to spend so long there, but they did. They ended up missing supper, but they did not notice as they were watching the moon and stars together. Legolas was lying down on the soft green moss with Lindela on his right side. He turned his head and looked at her in the moonlight.  
  
The spark inside of him grew into a small flame, it was small but big enough to give him a warm fuzzy feeling whenever he looked at her. He turned his head back and looked at the stars with her. The clear sky was full of stars and it was a warm night, it was such a perfect night it was as if it had been planned that way. Lindela sat up and said,  
  
"It is late maybe we had better head back and get some sleep for the night." 


	2. The Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Morning  
  
The next morning Legolas left the room he was staying in to find Lindela. While walking he ran into Lindela's father. He politely asked,  
  
"Excuse me, My Lord, but do you know where Lindela is?"  
  
"Oh yes, she should be in her house. I just came from there and she is awake and you can just walk right in." Lindela's father said pointing to a little house not far off.  
  
Legolas walked towards the house and at the door, he hesitated for a moment. Then he made up his mind and walked in. Lindela was nowhere to be found. Legolas looked around and then he saw another door leading to the woods in the back of Lindela's house, it was wide open. He walked though the doors and right into a huge flowering garden. He looked around at all of the gorgeous scenery and then he heard a gentle singing.  
  
It was Lindela, she was not singing anything in particular, and in fact she was just humming, her back to him. Legolas shut his eyes; it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. He had never heard a singing voice so fair in all of his life.  
  
The humming stopped. Legolas opened his eyes. Lindela's back was still towards him. He wondered why she had stopped. Then he heard,  
  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say 'Hello' and join me." Lindela smiled and faced him.  
  
Legolas smiled back at her. Lindela walked over to a bench and sat down, then she patted the empty space beside her. Legolas got the message and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Did you do this all by yourself?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes with a little help from my two friends." Lindela whistled.  
  
Two wolves came out of nowhere, one was a slivery colored male and the other was a red female. They saw Legolas and looked at Lindela who nodded her head. They then proceeded towards Legolas in hopes of being petted.  
  
"You were able to tame two wolves?"  
  
"Yes the male is named Malamute and the female is named Elendili. I have had them since they were pups and they were like my best friends... well until you came along at least." Lindela said petting Malamute.  
  
"Wait," Legolas said while he was examining Elendili "Is this one of the Elven Wolves?"  
  
"They both are, they are so rare and when I found them hiding in fear behind a nearby tree I had to keep them." Lindela said.  
  
"Hey, Lindela. Um, do you want, I mean are you really doing anything next week?" Legolas asked nervously.  
  
"I don't have really have anything planned. Why?" Lindela replied.  
  
"Well you have shown me this beautiful place... How would you like to see Mirkwood?"  
  
"I would love to see Mirkwood. It has been a dream of mine since I was a child." Lindela said dreamily.  
  
"Do you want to come back with me?" Legolas said taking Lindela's hand.  
  
Lindela's eyes opened wide,  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"Truly." Legolas said kindly.  
  
"I would love to!" Lindela exclaimed happily giving Legolas a happy embracing hug. 


End file.
